In the related art, a dust cup is usually required to be removed from a housing of a hand-held vacuum cleaner in order to pour ash, and the whole ash pouring process is complex. Moreover, the dust cup is required to be remounted to the housing after the completion of the ash pouring, and thus the whole ash pouring process takes a lot of time.